


How to Stay Grounded 101

by larittheatre



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Slut is used once, Sub Lee Taeyong, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larittheatre/pseuds/larittheatre
Summary: Taeyong hates when he's apart from Doyoung for any length of time. If it weren't for FaceTime, Taeyong might actually lose his mind. Sometimes it’s just seeing his boyfriend's face before he falls asleep. But tonight, it's different: Taeyong on his hands and knees, begging Doyoung, wanting to come so badly, all while his boyfriend was fully clothed, telling him exactly what he can and can't do, because "Good boys are patient."All inspired bythis6 second video.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	How to Stay Grounded 101

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to J and Claire for all the encouragement and edits!!

Between Doyoung filming his new show and Taeyong being a part of approximately ten groups, it wasn’t uncommon for them to be apart. Cute texts and the occasional thirst trap were nice, but if it weren’t for FaceTime, Taeyong might actually lose his mind.  
  
Sometimes it’s having Doyoung’s face on the pillow next to him, listening to his boyfriend’s quiet whispers, telling him how much he missed and loved him, that would help Taeyong fall asleep in the otherwise empty bed.  
  
But other times it’s like this: Taeyong already naked, his hard cock dripping, begging to be touched. Wanting release so badly, but knowing he can’t come until Doyoung lets him. Taeyong normally has to make so many decisions in his life, holds so much responsibility; he loves giving all the control, all of himself, over to his boyfriend. Doing everything that Doyoung tells him to do.  
  
Taeyong is so far gone. He loves that Doyoung still has all his clothes on, but he just wants to see a little bit. He begs for him to take off his jacket. Doyoung, using his teeth, unzips it only the slightest bit.  
  
“Good boys are patient. Are you going to be a good boy?” Doyoung asks, already knowing the answer, his question full of promise.  
  
Taeyong moans because it’s not enough, and yet he’s so turned on. He wants to be using his own teeth to unzip Doyoung’s jacket, his pants, anything. He hears a soft chuckle in return. “Baby wants it that bad, huh?”  
  
Taeyong just moans in response, nodding his head. The vibrating dildo shifts inside of him, making him moan louder.   
  
He can hear Doyoung unzipping his pants, the shuffling of clothes, though all he can see are Doyoung’s eyes, dark, lidded, as he bites his lip.  
  
—-  
  
It had all started that morning. Taeyong missed him so much: waking up in an empty bed, no ridiculously domestic good morning kisses that he absolutely loved. Especially missed how sore he felt in the morning after Doyoung had ruined him the night before.  
  
That’s how he ended up fingering himself in the shower once he had dragged himself out of bed. He loved feeling full: it helped ground him like nothing else could. Sensing that he might need a little extra grounding today, he put the plug in. He wanted to keep going, fingering himself until he came, but he was running late to a full day of schedules as it was. And honestly, being on edge was part of the fun. He briefly thought of putting a cock ring on, but since Doyoung wasn’t around to tease him incessantly all day, he figured he was safe. It’s not like it was the first time he’d done this.  
  
Throughout Taeyong’s schedules he was tired, but able to focus, luckily. Particularly since he had texted his boyfriend this morning asking to FaceTime later, with a few eggplant emojis and a winky face—which had earned him a lot of fire emojis in response.  
  
He hadn’t really checked his phone all day, just going from one schedule to the next like clockwork. It wasn’t until they were in the car on the way back that he saw all of Doyoung’s messages: each of them talking about what he wanted to do to Taeyong, what he would do if he were there. By the time they got back Taeyong was half hard, using his jacket to cover his lap and trying his best to even out his breathing and expressions.  
  
As soon as he closed the door and was finally alone, he immediately tried to call Doyoung, completely forgetting that he wouldn’t be done with his rehearsals yet.  
  
He cursed, starting to feel desperate, all from a butt plug that wasn’t enough and a few explicit texts. _Fuck it_ , he decided, grabbing the lube and one of his dildos.   
  
By the time Doyoung called him back, Taeyong’s clothes were on the floor, he was on his hands and knees, and had been fucking himself on the dildo for long enough that precum was leaking onto the sheets.  
  
“Fuck, hyung…” Doyoung was whining on the other end. That didn’t last long, though. “You really couldn’t control yourself, could you? Such a little slut that you couldn’t even wait.”  
  
Taeyong stopped, finally listening to what Doyoung was saying—but more so, how he said it. It hadn’t taken too long for them to figure out the fine line between degradation and praise, and how crossing it drove Taeyong fucking insane in the best way possible.   
  
“What’s your color, baby?” Doyoung asked. He always asked. No matter how much Taeyong begged for it, wanted it harder, moaned when he got meaner, he needed to know that Taeyong was okay.  
  
“I’m green. I’m so green, Doyoung. Please.” The last word came out more like a whine than anything else.   
  
“Then who gave you permission to touch yourself?” Taeyong hadn’t even registered that he had been touching himself lazily as Doyoung had been talking, but took his hand off his cock as fast as if he’d been burned.   
  
“Good boy. Now tell me what you’ve been doing without my permission. And don’t leave anything out.” As if Taeyong could. Doyoung wouldn’t let him come if he didn’t.  
  
As Taeyong started talking about it all, from the plug to the desperation, Doyoung looked completely unaffected. It pissed him off a little bit, but mainly it made him feel small, like his own lust wasn’t enough for his boyfriend. Here he was, trying not to shift so that the dildo would press against his prostate, but he wanted it so badly.   
  
And that’s when he started begging Doyoung to take his jacket off.   
  
—-  
  
“You sound so pretty when you beg,” Doyoung sighs as he pulls his cock out, the pressure of his pants finally becoming too much. Especially after hearing about his boyfriend being so horny, intertwined with delicious moans that he wishes he could kiss right out of his mouth. “Since you were so good telling me what I missed, why don’t you put that toy to good use, but _slowly_.”  
  
Taeyong cries out when he finally gets to touch the dildo, shifting the pressure inside just a little deeper.   
  
“Is it your vibrating dildo, baby?” Taeyong hums his response. “Then why don’t you go ahead and turn it on for me?”  
  
Taeyong blushes before confessing, “It’s been on since before you called.”  
  
“Someone’s a little bit needy, aren’t they? Turn it up.” Doyoung’s expression brooks no argument.  
  
Taeyong turns it up once, almost immediately coming at how good it feels. He instinctively grabs the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. “What did I say about touching yourself?”  
  
“But…but I’m so close,” Taeyong begs. Begs, because if he comes before Doyoung allows, he’s pretty sure Doyoung might hang up before letting Taeyong see his cock, let alone the insanely beautiful face he makes when he comes.  
  
“Turn it up more,” Doyoung says, matter of fact. The only thing giving him away is the slight shake in his voice as he watches Taeyong fall apart. It really is a sight to behold.   
  
Taeyong’s arms and legs are shaking so badly, trying to hold himself up so that Doyoung can still see him with his phone.  
  
“Turn it up all the way. I know your needy ass can take it.”  
  
Taeyong falls down on his elbows, trying to remember how to fucking _breathe._ It hurts at this point, the stimulation on his prostate too much. He feels tears start to stream down his face, trying not to clench too hard, but the constant vibrations are making his muscles spasm. He hears Doyoung from somewhere far away, telling him to breathe.   
  
Once he takes a deep breath, he starts babbling something between, “Doyoung,” “Fuck,” and, “Please,” his voice at such a high pitch he doesn’t even recognize it anymore.   
  
It feels like fucking years before Doyoung finally says, “Come for me, baby. You’ve done so well. You can come.”  
  
Taeyong sees white, and it feels like he’s coming for forever. He’s pretty sure he blacks out. The only thing bringing him back is the pain of the dildo still assaulting his prostate. He pulls it out, groaning at the loss but also at the ache of pulling it out too quickly. It takes a minute to register the heavy breathing he hears from his phone.   
  
“Did…” Taeyong starts to cough, his voice fucked from screaming. “Did you come already?”  
  
“Hyung, that was so fucking hot, how could I not?”  
  
Taeyong blushes at the praise, his dick twitching in response. “But I love watching you come,” he nearly whines. It sounds almost pathetic to his own ears, but Doyoung doesn’t seem to mind. As much as Doyoung could be mean sometimes, essentially torturing Taeyong, he can’t help but provide love and praise once he’s come down from his own high.  
  
“I’m sure we could arrange that,” Doyoung chuckles as he finally takes his jacket off.  
  
Taeyong feels like this might be a long night—and he is absolutely here for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic!! I'm terrified but I love these boys so much, I just had to.


End file.
